quantumbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Bradbury Swimming Hall
|image1 = Bradbury_Swimming_Hall-40.jpg |image2 = |location = Riverport, Northbaystreet 14, 754 RP |state = |town = |government = |founder = Unknown (property currently owned by William Joyce]) |establishment = Unknown |residents = None |sublocal = |status = Abandoned }} The Bradbury Swimming HallQuantum Break (video game): Act 2, Part 3: Bradbury Swimming Pool (also known as Bradbury Swimming PoolQuantum Break (video game): Act 2, Part 1: Industrial Area) is an abandoned recreation center in Riverport, Massachusetts. History The Bradbury Swimming Hall is a long since abandoned swimming hall. After meeting Beth Wilder, William Joyce began relocating his time machine to the abandoned facility in order to hide it from Paul Serene.From March 1st to the 28th of 1999, William used the money from the federal grant given to him for his research into the Meyer-Joyce Field to relocate the machine from his workshop in the Industrial Area.Riverport Discreet Moving Services Bill Moving costs came to a total of $12,713.00.Quantum Break (video game): Act 2, Part 3: Bradbury Swimming Pool March 29, 1999, William recruited the help of his attorney who helped him make a bid on the swimming hall property. He was officially declared the owner the Bradbury Swimming Hall property July 1st, 1999.Bradbury Swimming Pool Deed The relocation of the time machine was officially completed in July 19th, 1999.Beth's Journal Afterward, William returned to working on the Countermeasure in his workshop while Beth kept watch over the time machine.Quantum Break (video game): Act 4, Part 3: Swimming Pool 2010 After William sold the Joyce Family home for money to complete the Countermeasure in 2010, all of the family belongings were relocated to the swimming hall.William's Journal (disambiguation) Events of Quantum Break July 4th, 2010 Over the next eleven years, Beth remained living in the seclusion of the swimming hall, hiding from the growing Monarch Corporation, and keeping track of all past events from a distance. Beth used the swimming hall as a studio for her street artwork, which would grace the walls of locations she had been to in her present of 2016. When Jack Joyce arrived on the fourth of July in 2010, Beth had since given up on his arrival and lost hope in her mission to stop Monarch. Despite her doubts, she agreed to help Jack take the Countermeasure to the present of October 2016 to stop the progression of the Fracture. With no desire to return to the swimming hall, she and Jack attempted to erase every trace of her existence from the abandoned building. October 9th, 2016 (Present) During Jack's search for Paul in the Industrial Area, he discovered his brother's suitcase inside one of the trailers situated outside the Ground Zero area Monarch Security was guarding. Inside the suitcase he found a key with name "Bradbury Swimming Hall" on it. Following Jack's failed attempt to kill Paul and his altercation with Monarch Security, Jack and Beth attempted to gain information from the swimming hall, believing they would find more answers and William's Countermeasure inside. While they were able to locate what they believed was the "second time machine", a video from William addressed to Beth revealed that his workshop had been wrecked and the Countermeasure was taken, and by Beth. Jack's attempt to use the original time machine failed when a malfunction occurred. Believing only Sofia Amaral could help them, Jack left the swimming hall and surrendered himself to Paul under false pretenses, which allowed him to kidnap Amaral. October 10th, 2016 With Dr. Amaral as their hostage, they brought to the swimming hall and forced her to fix the machine. Recognizing the malfunction was the result of a disconnected power circuit, Amaral was able to get the machine back in working order. During the time Amaral was fixing the machine, Jack and Beth discovered a mural of Beth meeting her younger self in the past of 1999.Quantum Break (video game): Act 4, Part 2: Preparing the Time Machine Beth realizing that the events playing out around them were apart of a closed loop, worked to convince Jack that the past couldn't be changed. When Amaral activated the machine, she sent Beth to the year 2021, the End of Time. Jack traveled to the past of July 2010 to find Beth. Following the return and possible of Amaral, Paul organizes Monarch Security and heads for the Bradbury Swimming Hall, presumably based on the information relayed to him by Amaral.Quantum Break (TV series): "Lifeboat Protocol He left Clarice Ogawa in command of Monarch Solutions and departed.Quantum Break (video game): Act 5, Part 1: Monarch HQ Paul waited for Jack and William's return from the past of October 9th, 2016, and confronted Jack, with the intention to either destroy the Countermeasure or take it back for the Lifeboat Protocol.Quantum Break (video game): Act 5, Part 3: Final Moments Paul was eventually killed by Jack in a fight, and resurrected as a Shifter when Jack and William used the Countermeasure to mend the Fracture. October 9th, 2016 (Past) After stealing the Countermeasure from Monarch's central headquarters, Jack used the Monarch time machine to travel back to the morning of October 9th, 2016 to save his brother. When he and William returned to the swimming hall, Jack realized that the taxi, locked door and overturned paint cans he encountered earlier in his former present were a result of the actions playing now in the past. Determined to use the Countermeasure to mend the Fracture in the present, William and Jack used the time machine to travel back a little after he left the present. The time machine logged th last use of the machine, which had been noted earlier by Dr. Amaral during her attempt to repair the malfunction. Gallery |-|Exterior= Bradbury_Swimming_Hall-20.jpg Bradbury_Swimming_Hall-16.png Bradbury_Swimming_Hall-12.png Bradbury_Swimming_Hall-01.jpg Bradbury_Swimming_Hall-03.png Bradbury_Swimming_Hall-19.png Bradbury_Swimming_Hall-21.png Bradbury_Swimming_Hall-30.jpg Bradbury_Swimming_Hall-32.jpg |-|Interior (2016)= Bradbury_Swimming_Hall-17.png Bradbury_Swimming_Hall-15.png Bradbury_Swimming_Hall-14.png Bradbury_Swimming_Hall-13.png Bradbury_Swimming_Hall-11.jpg Bradbury_Swimming_Hall-10.jpg Bradbury_Swimming_Hall-09.png Bradbury_Swimming_Hall-08.jpg Bradbury_Swimming_Hall-07.jpg Bradbury_Swimming_Hall-05.jpg Bradbury_Swimming_Hall-06.png Bradbury_Swimming_Hall-04.png Bradbury_Swimming_Hall-02.jpg Bradbury_Swimming_Hall-22.png Bradbury_Swimming_Hall-37.jpg Bradbury_Swimming_Hall-36.jpg Bradbury_Swimming_Hall-35.jpg Bradbury_Swimming_Hall-34.jpg Bradbury_Swimming_Hall-33.jpg Bradbury_Swimming_Hall-25.png Bradbury_Swimming_Hall-24.png |-|Interior (2010)= Bradbury_Swimming_Hall-28.png Bradbury_Swimming_Hall-27.png Bradbury_Swimming_Hall-26.png Bradbury_Swimming_Hall-39.jpg Bradbury_Swimming_Hall-29.jpg |-|Swimming Pool (2016)= Bradbury_Swimming_Hall-23.png |-|Swimming Pool (2010)= Bradbury_Swimming_Hall-38.jpg Bradbury_Swimming_Hall-41.jpg References Category:Quantum Break